


the sense of false sweetness

by Shootingstarprince



Series: Late night Joshler thoughts [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Cheating, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not poems though, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Poetic, Sad, Sad Josh Dun, Song references, Tysh, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootingstarprince/pseuds/Shootingstarprince
Summary: Your fingers intertwined with mine,Your shoulder brushing against mine,Voices raw from singing,The sense of false sweetness is disgustingFucking addicting





	the sense of false sweetness

Tyler held onto Josh's hand tightly, a smile on his face as they walked towards the morning sun. Josh was grinning lazily too, watching Tyler sing at the top of his lungs, occasionally joining him, laughing when both of their voices cracked at the high notes from singing so much. Josh's left hand, that wasn't holding onto Tyler's, unlike the right one, was wrapper loosely around a half-empty vodka bottle. Josh felt dizzy and so did Tyler, judging from the way he kept stumbling and bumping into Josh.

Josh looked at him, laughing in disbelief. Tyler looked ethereal in the orange-pinkish light of the just rising sun, eyes shining brightly when he looked at Josh and grinned, shoulder brushing against his. Tyler's face was a bit red from the alcohol and from screaming lyrics to songs that nobody wrote. Josh smiled back softly, squeezing Tyler's hand. Tyler laughed softly and pulled Josh along with him, yelling some unknown lyrics and twirling him in the empty parking lot of an apartment building that would probably be woken up to their screaming. Josh didn't care. Instead he set the bottle down and danced with Tyler, singing with him, though he got all the lyrics wrong and sounded like nails on chalkboard, at least in his own opinion.

The truth was that Josh needed these moments. He needed Tyler closer, closer, right there, pressed against him as their screaming faded to soft, out of tune humming as they danced to a pretend slow song. Tyler was the one leading, which was funny because Tyler always led everything and Josh followed blindly without asking questions. Tyler twirled him again, then pulling him close, forehead-to-forehead for a moment before his liquor lips were pressed against Josh's. Josh kissed back. Of course Josh kissed back, because he needed these moments. He needed to feel like he could love Tyler at least for a few minutes and get some sort of affection back. False sweetness. The sense, the twisted idea of love. That's what Josh needed because it was all he could get. It was disgusting. Josh disgusted himself for needing this so bad, but there was something addicting about Tyler, like his entire body was laced with poison that smelled like apples and cotton candy, designed to pull Josh in, just to pull his heart out of his chest.

Still, Josh loved these moments. Loved them down to his very core. He didn't care that Tyler's love was fake, false, artificial, because it felt so real. He didn't care that tomorrow, they'd fall back into their natural roles. Best friends. Tyler being in a happy marriage. None of that mattered right now, not when Tyler's tongue slid across his bottom lip like that. All that mattered was the fact that they were here, at an empty parking lot, hand in hand, drunk off their asses and throats raw, drenched in that addicting sense of false sweetness that came over time like the rain from the sky. Except Tyler had an umbrella and Josh was the only one who got soaked.


End file.
